


Miscommunication

by lynndyre, threewalls



Series: Shadowverse [3]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Break Up, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen, Shadow!verse, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-22
Updated: 2004-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi and Tsuzuki aren't partners any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

At first, Tatsumi doesn't understand what Tsuzuki means by offering to 'set Tatsumi free'.

It seems disconnected from the story Tsuzuki was telling him, about his most recently acquired Shikigami.

Tsuzuki hasn't spoken to him in ten years. Tatsumi hasn't attempted contact either, though he knows Konoe has informed Tsuzuki of his current state.

Tatsumi's accident scarred them both. Tsuzuki's other digressions include frequent apologies for 'making Tatsumi live like this.'

When Tsuzuki mentions that 'Touda' is strong enough to burn a Shinigami, everything becomes clear.

"I decline," Tatsumi writes. "Unless there is anything else, I have work to do."


End file.
